


True Fate

by damnbamon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard DLC, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romance, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbamon/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: When they encounter trouble whilst in the Soul Cairn, Violet and Serana find themselves facing their unresolved romantic feelings and sexual tension.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place in the Dawnguard DLC, smack in the middle of the Beyond Death storyline, in the Soul Cairn.

When one has been bested by an immensely powerful Dragon, and insulted by their own stubborn vampire mother, what is one to do? Violet couldn't help feel angry for Serana. They had fought their way into the Soul Cairn, and it appeared they'd be fighting their way out of it. There was no telling when Durnehviir would return, angry and prepared for another fight.  Valerica had been no help with the Elder Scroll. She was far to concerned for her daughter's well being to hand it over. She had agreed to talk to them further once they got her out of her magic prison. Violet did not believe her in the slightest.   
  
Nevertheless - they had attempted to get the job done. Killing two of the keepers. Durnehvirr appeared before they could get the last of the behemoth guards into his icy blood filled graved. Leaving Violet with several major wounds, and Serana struggling as well.   
  
"At this rate we will never get out of here, scroll or no scroll." Serana hissed frustratedly as they took cover in one of the towers of the cairn, having brushed the pileof ashes from the disintegrated Keeper into the wind.   
  
"Smile, the sun is out." Violet teased the woman, grunting slightly as she sat up against one of the stone walls.   
  
Serana glared at her, the glow of her red eyes dimmer than usual and she was clearly annoyed with her Dragonborn companion, as she had not even attempted to heal her.  Sighing, Serana brushed several locks of her dark brown hair behind her left ear and scooted closer to Violet.   
  
"I'm no fan of the sun; but, it would be better than this." She told the Dovahkiin, turning her head to stare out one of the windows at the various blue and purple toned swirls in the sky. 

Violet chuckled weakly, looking at the side of Serana's pale face. Serana had been a vampire for presumably thousands of years - no one, not even Serana seemed ot be able to give an answer on that - but, it was still hard to believe that the woman sitting next to Violet was thousands of years old. Sometimes when she spoke, it was clearer; yet even more confusing. Violet on the other hand, had been a vampire for merely two weeks. She had met Serana 18 days previously. When she had been offered vampire as a reward for saving her, it had taken her a day to think about it.   
  
It was ironic considering she had started her mission with the intent on killing Serana's kind; now she was one. Something about following Serana to the ends of the earth in a quest to..well, do anything, everything, made Violet's purpose in life change. It might have taken several heart beats instead of one, but, there she was. Going from wanting to kill vampires, to wanting to defeat the sun so they could all live in peace outside, to wanting to keep Serana alive.   
  
"You know..." Violet huffed softly, her glowing orangish red eyes shifting to Serana, "...even if you didn't need to die in order to fulfill the prophecy, it would be foolish to go ahead with it."   
  
"You wouldn't want to be able to roam the earth without burning?" Serana questioned curiously; a slight amused and disappointed look in her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot. Look at Violet as though she was young, and stupid.  
  
Violet gave her a dead serious look, then smiled suddenly. "You haven't realized it yet have you?"   
  
The pureblood vampire gave her a confused look and turned to face her more. Seeing the Serana truly had not gathered what Violet had, made Violet smiled even bigger, feeling as though she had bested Serana somehow.   
  
"If the sun does not shine any longer, all of the crops will die, wildlife will die, it will be bitter cold. Eventually, there will be no mortal life, for immortals..." Violet's voice gotten quieter in a mocking tone, "...that's us by the way... to feed on."   
  
Serana blinked, and her face went stone for a moment and then she laughed. "Well, damn all... You are more than a walking talking shield after all."   
  
"Hey!" Violet shoved her lightly, and then gasped at the upsetting of her wounds.   
  
Serana grinned at her, and then looked down at her wounds that weren't healing as fast as they should have been. New vampires were always so fragile... This was the reason Serana had never given her blood to anyone. Sighing she looked to the side. She was not as good with healing incantations as she was necromancy; but, Violet was going to be no help in fighting the Dragon again if she was bleeding like a stuck boar.   
  
"Come here." Serana said, and then realized her words were unhelpful when Violet glared at her. "Nevermind, I will come closer."   
  
Serana moved as close to Violet as she could, so close that strands of Violet's pitch black hair ruffled against her shoulder and grazed her neck. Placing the woman nearly on her lap. Lifted one of her hands, a warm orange glow began to flow outwards along her skin, and surrounded both of them healing any injuries they had both endured. In her attempt to focus deeply, Serana had unintentionally begun staring into Violet's face. When Violet turned her head, their eyes were locked.   
Several moments later, the glow receded and they were both healed, still staring into each other's eyes.   
  
"Thank you." Violet said in a hushed tone, her soft pink lips turning up at the corners but her eyes looked captivated and wondrous.   
  
"Can't have you dying on me." Serana teased her, but even she was phased by their gazing and close proximity.   
  
Though Serana was several years older than Violet who had recently turned 18, she was by far the most beautiful woman Violet had ever seen. Many of her quests had been with men, men whom did not value her help, nor her skillset. Even as the Dovahkiin, her usefulness was questioned. Serana never truly questioned her worth or usefulness. She teased her, yes; but in the two weeks they had known each other, from the day they met, Serana trusted her. She had been sent there to kill her, and she trusted her...   
  
"Serana..." Violet whispered, her brow furrowing. She could feel Serana's breath along her face, they still hadn't moved positions.   
  
"Serana... You know that, I was meant to slay you. Don't you?" she questioned, a pained look in her eyes.   
  
Serana chuckled softly, and nodded, "It was no question. You were part of the Dawnguard. I know where you, and I stand."   
  
"Where I stood. I stand with you now. Serana, I.." Violet struggled a little, feeling light headed, "...I became a vampire, so I could see you always. When I opened your tomb, when I saw you, and you first spoke to me. I knew that it was..."  
  
"Fate." Serana finished her sentence for her, gazing into her eyes still even as they grew slightly teary.   
  
Violet was not a brooding, or angry dragonborn. She was not such as those before her, violent warriors, cold, hardened. Yet, crying, feeling such strong emotions made her feel weak in a sense.   
  
"Please..just.." Violet's breath quivered, "...tell me you feel something. I can't pretend anymore, I don't think I could breathe anymore, if you did not feel for me."  
  
The look in Serana's eyes held an affection that Violet had never seen before. It was a gaze of longing, and sadness that Violet would ever be worried. Though, she could understand it. The words had not yet been spoken, the truth had not been looked upon.   
  
"Violet, sweetheart." Serana whispered, and lifted a gentle hand to the side of Violet's face. Her fingers brushing along the cream toned skin there, watching the flesh flush a light pink. "I knew as I was locked away, my destiny was the one who found me."   
  
Violet's gaze grew deeper, and Serana continued to speak, "When I saw you, I thought this. You are my destiny; but, for the first time I know different. My destiny is not the one who found me. You are my fate. In every life, every path, every past, and future. If you had not found me, you would still be my fate."   
  
Both of their hearts were beating faster than should have been possible; and their eyes pouring into each other's like never before.   
  
"I was wrong." Violet whispered her eyes flickering to Serana's lips, "...I was wrong. If you did not love me, I could breath. It is your affection that has taken my breath."   
  
"Do you want it back?" Serana replied in a whisper, their faces growing closer until barely air divided their lips.   
  
Violet exhaled heavily before replying her skin flushing, "No."  
  
Suddenly, their lips collided, soft, warm moving against each other's like the kiss had always been meant to be. Their lips melted against each other's perfectly, and as they kissed, Violet found herself in a matter of seconds on her back against the cold stone floor. Serana hovered above her, kissing her with so much affection, it was overwhelming. Before Violet could take a breath to deepen the kiss, one of the few kisses she had ever had, Serana had stopped kissing her.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open to see what was going on. Serana had sat up, and was taking her black cloak off. Breathing a bit heavily, Serana gave Violet a reassuring, and lustful look before lying the cloak on the ground and chuckling.   
  
"Now it won't be so cold." she said in a hushed tone and Violet moved over to lay down on the fabric.   
  
Serana's lips found their way to hers hastefully. The cracks of lightning outside of the tower becoming a fuzzy and distant background noise. The ties on Violet's cloak were quickly undone, and it was a afterthought that she could have just laid her own cloak down. The space around them was growing warmer by the second. Violet wrapped her arms around Serana's neck as she kissed her passionately; having never kissed anyone in quite a heated fashion, and growing more and more enthralled each moment.   
  
The soft touch fo Serana's hands at her bodice invoked a breath from Violet as she broke the kiss. Serana moved her gaze up. "Is this alright?" she asked Violet, remembering even in her haste, her manners of consent.  
  
"Y-Yes. Please." Violet said breathlessly, and Serana continued untying the front of Violet's bodice, pulling the garment off, revealing the white puffy undershirt.   
  
Violet surprised Serana by pulling her face back to hers, and kissing her deeply. Their lips moving excitedly against each other's and their hands working to roam each other's bodies in the process. Violet's fingers tangled in the back of Serana's hair as Serana fumbled to pull her bodice piece and shirt off, leaving her top half bare.  As quickly as Serana had gotten her shirts off, she ran her hands underneath Violet's and pulled hers off, the kiss breaking several messy times. Running one of her hands along Violet's small but perky breasts she caressed the soft nub of her nipple, feeling it harden along her fingers.   
  
This invoked a soft moan from Violet against Serana's lips and only made the pureblood vampire more excited to show Violet how much she cared for her. She cared little of her own pleasure in that moment, and more so of Violet's... Breaking the kiss, she started to kiss along Violet's face. Leaving a warm trail of kisses down her jawline, along her neck, and shoulder. Slowly making her way inbetween Violets breasts. Serana's warm lips surrounded Violet's nipple, her tongue flicking at the nub. Violet's eyelids fluttered and she moaned very softly.   
  
Serana wasted no time running her hand up Violet's skirt, pulling the fabric up with her arm as she did so. Her fingers rubbed up against the fabric between her legs, feeling the wetness of Violet's arousal. A grin formed on Serana's face as Violet was already squirming at this simple touch.   
  
It seemed they'd both temporarily forgotten of any of the danger's in the Soul Cairn.   
  
  



End file.
